Hidden Talents: JR
by desparado989
Summary: A new talent is discovered...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

Justin Ramirez always felt that life wasn't challenging enough. Whatever tasks most people found difficult, he found easy. He was remarkably talented at almost every instrument, he had physical dexterity, but moreover, he was probably the smartest 16 year old on the face of the planet.

Justin's head pounded as he opened the envelope that held his test results. Now, while most people would hope that they passed whatever test they took, Justin was different.

_I hope I failed, I HOPE I failed_… That was the message that was going through Justin's head. He opened the envelope and unfolded the contained paper.

**Advanced Calculus**  
150 correct out of 150 questions

**Quantum mechanics and theoretical physics**  
125 correct out of 125 questions

**Thermal Chemistry**  
145 correct out of 145 questions

Justin read through the paper multiple times hoping that what he was reading wasn't true. However, sure enough, Justin had gotten every question right. What does this mean for him?

Well, most kids his age would be worrying about getting a B in an AP course or stressing about SATs. Justin, on the other hand, would be graduating college at the top of his class…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

Justin walked indoors and slammed the door behind him. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Did you get the results?" his mother asked. Justin slammed the scores on the dinner table. Justin took a seat at the table. His mother quickly glanced at the sheet and smiled at Justin, "Well congratulations".

Justin quickly snapped back, "You say that as if it's a good thing"

"Well isn't it?"

"You try being a teenager that's about to face the real world… and see how you feel…"

"But you've got one major gift… your brains"

"Is it a gift or a curse!" Justin was now on his feet yelling.

"Why would you think of it as a curse," Even though Justin was angry… he still couldn't help but admire his mother's calmness.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to walk around a campus where every one is at least 2 years older than you? And you are still smarter than all of them there? Well, I feel REALLY odd… why couldn't I have just stayed w/ my age group? I might've been bored in class… but at least I wouldn't be bored at any other time! In college, I'm bored all the time. Nobody talks to me because I don't share that same level of intellect. And that's the truth… I may have brains but I don't have the maturity. People of my age only have to deal with grades and tests, while I'm going to have to find a job and pay taxes… does that seem fair!"

The lights in the room began to flicker. Justin's mother took no heed, "Justin, the level of knowledge that you have is something that almost everyone else would die to gain."

"WELL LET THEM HAVE IT!" As soon as Justin exclaimed this, he felt a sharp pain in the head. He moaned, "oh god… not again". Justin collapsed on the chair behind him holding his head in agony.

"Justin! Are you okay?" Justin's mother began to approach her son in pain when the kitchen light above her suddenly went dark. Justin's headache also seemed to go away at that moment. All that was left was numbness. Justin's mother looked at the light and said, "Well, that light looked like it was about to go. Oh well, looks like I'll have to ask your father to get another one." She looked back at Justin whose eyes were still closed. "Are you okay?"

Justin opened his eyes, "Yeah, just another migraine."

His mother looked worried, "That's the 4th one you've had this week, are you sure you're not coming down with something? I can call Dr. Ripkin and schedule an appointment."

"NO, that's okay. I think I'll take some aspirin and get some rest." Justin went to the medicine cabinet and took the last bottle of aspirin out. _Wow… I've already have 2 bottles this month, _thought Justin.

He took the tablets with a glass of water. He threw the bottle away, walked down the hall, into his room and the _door slammed shut behind him_...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

Justin looked at the door. He had no idea what had just happened but for some reason the door had automatically closed behind him. He looked at his window and saw that it was open.

_Must've been a sudden breeze,_ he thought. He shrugged it off, lay down in his bed and slept.

--- --- --- ---

It was morning and Justin was walking through the college campus on his way to try to talk his way out of graduating. He was almost at the main building when Professor McCarthy came out of the library.

"Oh Justin," said the professor, "I just coming out to find you. I thought about your theory on high capacity brain usage and I'd really like to discuss it with you. Why don't you come with me to my office and we can talk."

"I'd really like to, but I've got an appointment with the dean," said Justin.

"I can work that out. Don't worry. Come on"

"Um, okay"

Professor McCarthy was Justin's favorite professor on the campus. Partially because he treats Justin like he is a college student instead of a 2 year old, but mainly because Justin was able to openly talk about his problems with McCarthy. In a way, Professor McCarthy was Justin's only college friend.

McCarthy and Justin entered the anthropology building and began walking down what other students called, "the endless corridor". They soon reached a door that said "Professor Maxwell McCarthy"

"Please come in," said the professor as he gestured Justin into the room. Justin entered and sat down and McCarthy took a seat at his desk. "So Justin, your theory is truly remarkable, however there are a few flaws in your report. The main one that sticks out in my head is that you never once mentioned what you think might happen when a person uses more than 50 percent of his brain."

"So would you like me to add it into the report?" asked Justin.

"Well yes, but first I'd like to hear it from you. I'm truly interested in your opinions"

"In all honesty, I don't really know."

"You don't have to, just think what do you think might happen when someone uses more than 50 percent of their brain at once"

Justin was puzzled. _What was McCarthy trying to get out of him?_ He decided to try to answer the question. "Well, if a person is able to use the majority of his brain, then it might be too much signals for the physical capabilities of the human body to contain."

McCarthy interrupted, "So what you're saying is that those signals from the brain could be transmitted to other objects at a distance from the person?"

"Um, well enough brain power is used, then I don't see why not."

McCarthy seemed to have taken control of the conversation, "So building on your idea, if a person can use enough brain power, then he or she can send signals to an object at a distance… and possibly make it move?" McCarthy looked at Justin and Justin nodded. "Telekinesis, or the ability to move objects with the mind. You're saying that this is possible?"

"In theory, yes, in practicality, no. Professor, you know as well as I do that highest ever brain usage was 2 percent. Nowhere NEAR the amount of brainpower needed to send faint signals even out of the skull. Isn't that right?"

McCarthy was silent. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Justin, I want you to think about who you are. You are a 16-year-old boy genius who is about to graduate college. You are able to make complex theories like the one you gave me and not even break one scientific law. If anyone can use the majority of their brains, it's you."

"Professor, what are you saying?" Justin was partially alarmed and partially curious.

Professor McCarthy slammed a pencil on his desk. "I want you to pick this up."


End file.
